bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Code Aelita
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Code Aelita is an 2D/3D animated adventure comedy film that takes place after the events of A Crack in Ed-Time and will be based on the characters of Code Lyoko and Ed, Edd n Eddy. It follows the Ed-boys trying to get Aelita Stones home while dealing with the town conserving about aliens almost destroyed their old home. The film is produced by B-Master Animation in association with KirbyStar Studios and Splash Entertainment while the film will be distributed by Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Ten weeks after the events of A Crack in Ed-Time, the Ed-boys now live on their new home with new tenants from various lands, coming to visit or stay in for the night. But when a mysterious girl named Aelita Stones came from the sky and thinks she was accidentally sent to New Cul-De-Sac by mistake, it's up to the Eds to help her get home while facing a new villain named Jakai Hunter, who surfaced at Kadic Academy and wants to take some secret from her virtual world called Lyoko. Voice Cast English Dub * Adam DeVine as Eddy * Sam Vincent as Edd (Double D) * Matt Hill as Ed * Sharon Mann as Aelita Hopper and Jeremie Belpois * Barbara Weber-Scaff as Ulrich Stern * Matthew Géczy as Odd Della Robbia * Mirabelle Kirkland as Yumi Ishiyama * David Gasman as Jim Morales * Jodi Forrest as Sissi Delmas * J.K. Simmons as The Stranger * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 * Kathleen Barr as Kevin * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy * Nicholas Cage as Franz Hopper * James Urbaniak as Jakai Hunter / Tyron * Nick Swardson as Coss, The Hunter's minion * Eric Bauza as Jack, The Hunter's minion * Nolan North as Boris, The Hunter's minion * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Morticia's husband. * Charlize Theron as Morticia Addams, Gomez's wife. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Wednesday Addams, Gomez and Morticia's daughter. * Finn Wolfhard as Pugsley Addams, Gomez and Morticia's son. * Nick Kroll as Uncle Fester, Gomez's brother. * Kevin Hart as George Beard, Harold's best friend and friends to Yi, Peng and Jin. * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutches, George's best friend and friends to Yi, Peng and Jin. * Chloe Bennet as Yi, a violin-playing teenager. * Albert Tsai as Peng, a friend of Yi. * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Jin, a friend of Yi. French dub * Éric Judor as Eddy * Ramzy Bedia as Ed * Pierre Niney as Edd * Sophie Landresse as Aelita * Raphaëlle Lubansu as Jérémie * Gulliver Bevernaege-Benhadj as Odd * Géraldine Frippiat as Yumi * Marie-Line Landerwijn as Ulrich * Mathieu Moreau as William * Bastien Thelliez as Jim * Clémency Haynes as Sissi Delmas * Hugues Massignat as Franz Hopper / Waldo * Franck Beckmann as Jakai Chasseur / Tyron * Xavier Fagnon as L'étranger Trivia *The film will focus on the events of Code Lyoko Season 2 through 4 and will be loosely based on the episode, Uncharted Territory. It will include story elements from Aardman's Flushed Away and Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie along with Warner Animation Group's Lego Movie series and Disney/Pixar's Onward. *This will utilize the 2d and 3d animation used in Code Lyoko throughout the film while having a bit of live-action as a tribute to Code Lyoko: Evolution. *This will have a new relationship for Double D and Aelita cause in A Crack in Ed-Time, it only focuses in the friendship between Eddy and Tai. Gallery Edd.png Eddy.png Ed.png Aelita Hopper.png Odd Della Robbia.png Ulrich Stern.png Yumi Ishiyama.png Jeremy Belpois.png Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Spin-Offs Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Code Lyoko Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:The Addams Family Category:Abominable Category:Captain Underpants